


Fuck the fucking fuck?

by poD7et



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, WTF, even the author doesn't know, plot? what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et
Summary: What the fuck was the fucking author on when she fucking wrote this fucked up excuse for a fucking fanfic?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad fucking day and I can't say fuck at work . . . so instead you get this garbage fucking fanfic filled with all the fucks I couldn't give earlier.

Sam told Dean to get his fucking act together. They had a case.

Dean told Sam, “Go fuck yourself. This doesn’t seem like our brand of fuckery.”

Despite protests from Dean, they fucking flew to their destination.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Dean shouted the entire fucking way.

And it was a giant blow to Dean when Cas fucking apparated at their destination.

“You couldn't have fucking taken me too, Cas? What the fuck?” Dean said looking like he was ready to take on an entire fucking garrison of angels with his bare hands and win . . . handily.

“I thought you said the last time I zapped you somewhere you couldn't--”

“Not another fucking word,” Dean snapped

Cas shut the fuck up.

“Now that we’re all here, where the fuck are we going, Sam?”

“Calm the fuck down,” Sam answered as Dean stared fucking daggers at his brother, “I got us a rental car--”

“So help me god, Sammy, if it’s a fucking electric piece of plastic I’d rather fucking go with Cas.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Let’s fuck off, Cas.”

Dean and Cas fucked off.

* * *

 

“Well fuck me in the ass,” Dean said after stumbling over a body they could fucking smell before they saw it (well assuming they walked which they didn’t). That is if you could still call the mass of meaty bits and bone a fucking body.

“Why would I fuck your ass, Dean?” Cas asked.

“Fucking finally!” Sam shouted without realizing it wasn't internal monologue.

“. . . the fuck . . .” Dean said glaring at Sam knowing full well exactly the fuck Sam was on about.

Cas still had no fucking clue.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck


End file.
